HANABI BE DAMNED!
by animehostess
Summary: Poor Naruto finally found the courage to ask Hinata to marry him. Love is in the air. But then,Hanabi got her heart broken and then all hell broke loose. No more privacy and important of all, no sex! How will he survive till the wedding? Naru Hina 3-shot.
1. Your sister has got to go!

A/N: Okay, Hai! I had absolutely no desire to write another story. This is all in request for one of my good friends Hasagachi-san. She's been asking me for a Naruto and Hinata fic for a while now and I, somehow, (finally), made time enough to write the first chapter. Yay!

It's only a three-shot so I hope no one gets excited enough to expect a full blown out story.

Anyway, here is the first chapter, ENJOY!

* * *

HANABI BE DAMNED!

Chapter 1:

YOUR SISTER HAS GOT TO GO!

* * *

They stumbled through the door of their apartment, gripping on to each other, and kissing every inch of available skin. He bent down to bite her earlobe which in turn made her squeal and pull his shirt in the direction of the stairs.

Hinata moaned in the heavy darkness when she felt Naruto's tongue mingling with her own. They had just arrived from a restaurant after attending a party at the Hyuga compound. Hinata's father had made an announcement that night of Hinata's engagement to Naruto.

It haS been a month and a few days since Naruto asked for her hand in marriage. The couple was happy to be together and excited about the wedding to come in another month. _**Especially**_ Naruto.

"Hinata-Chan?" He murmured rummaging on the walls for a light switch. They had never broken apart from the kiss, which in turn left them in an awkward position.

"Mhm?" Hinata focused only on the stubborn button that wouldn't let loose on Naruto's vest. Damn does complicated fashion designers! Damn her father for making Naruto wear it!

"Do we need to go up stairs?"

Hinata pulled away from Naruto, her face slightly confused, his face masking a small lopsided grin. "You mean…?"

Naruto nodded.

She thought over it a moment before giggling and throwing herself in his arms. "Let's do it here." She whispered to him. There mouth met again in a passionate kiss that was interrupted by the sound of the front door being unlocked.

Hanabi slammed (literally too, enough to leave a big hole in the wall and make the couple trip over the stairs in shock) and strutted inside the apartment as if to say she owned it.

"Why is it so dark in here?" She asked the darkness, searching for a light switch. "Hinata-ni- san? Are you here, Hinata-ni-san?"

"Ugh," Naruto groaned when the lights turned on abruptly, blinding him for a few minutes before he could comprehend what was happening. Hinata kissed his cheek and whispered. "I'll take care of her, you just wait right here for me."

"Yes, Hanabi, were in here." He heard her announce faintly next to him.

At the name, Naruto groaned, not because he landed on his ass and it hurt _really_ badly but because, **this….this woman** continuously left a bruise to the prized possession in between his legs. And he did mean that literally.

Naruto could not remember the last time he and Hinata had some privacy, at ALL. Hanabi always seemed to be like a third wheel. Going out on there dates with them, going so much as to sleep in there bed, it was driving Naruto insane! He completely understood that her heart was broken since her boyfriend cheated on her three weeks ago and promptly dumped her for another woman, but _honestly,_ was this, this ruining of his life, the result of her pain?

If so, then Naruto never wanted to be in the same room as a heart broken woman again. He shivered faintly as Hinata stood to go speak with her little sister; it was too painful and agonizing.

Hinata raised an eyebrow at the shopping bags scattered around her kitchen in courtesy of her sister. "What is all this?" She asked Hanabi, hiding over her anger, and pent up (sexual) frustrations, with the usual cold and stoic Hyuga mask.

"Shoes~," Hanabi sang in a sing song voice.

Hinata's eyes widened a fraction at the word. "You wasted father's money on _that!"_

Hanabi shrugged and stuck her nose in one of the bags, her voice shriveling the plastic bag as she spoke. "It's my money now, too. So why shouldn't it be okay. I'll be the head in a matter of months. I think I should be able to spend money on what I want, when I want it."

"Yes but," Hinata began.

"No, buts!" Hanabi ordered swinging her finger around. She stepped forward to grab her older sister's hand, there faces so close there noses touched. "Please?" She asked Hinata her voice pleading. "I am going through a really tough time now and shopping helps put the stress away; so, please."

Hinata looked a bit uncertain on what to do so Hanabi gave her the puppy face and her hands a tiny squeeze.

Hinata sighed. "Alright, I won't tell father. Just don't blame me when he finds out." She looked Hanabi straight in the face, "And he _is_ going to find out."

"Oh, please." Hanabi waved the thought away with the sway of her hand. "That man will be fine. If he was any other normal old man I'd be scared of giving him a heart attack. But this is dad were talking about, yes, he will get really pissed, yes, I'll probably be on his bad side for a while but he won't die." She turned around and mumbled something under her breath, not expecting Hinata to hear it; Although she did.

"No matter how much we want him too… stubborn old man."

In an almost bipolar fashion Hanabi rummaged through the bags and squealed. "Look," She told Hinata. "I rented a few movies we can watch. I felt like buying them when I saw _him _in one of the shops, with _her. _Ugh, Hinata I wish you were there. He was all over her like ants on sugar. I can't stand that bastard! I want to just sit here with you _all _night and drown my sorrows away."

Hinata gulped outwardly while sweat dropping. _'All night?' _She had been hoping to get rid of Hanabi quickly and then returning to the man waiting for her in the other room. But all night? (Poor Hinata didn't know what to do. Obviously she wanted to be with her man **all night**! But she was too kind to tell Hanabi that.)

She felt bad for her sister and understood her heart break and loss. But lately, she and Naruto have had no time together at all. She's been spending most of her time with Hanabi, listening to her sob stories without so much as a complaint, watching romance movies with her and later hugging her as she cried her heart away.

She loved her sister yes, but she loved Naruto too, (and probably more...) Hinata couldn't possibly choose between the other in fear of breaking their feelings.

"Hinata-chan?" A voice asked from behind her in a seductive tone and she turned around to find her fiancée only in his under shirt and boxers with a _very_ suggestive look on his face.

Hinata blushed. "OH!"

She quickly ran over to him in an attempt to hide his lack of clothing, but unfortunately, Hanabi caught on to his state of undress before she could do anything about it.

Once Naruto figured out that Hanabi was still in fact, in there condo, things became really awkward in a matter of seconds.

Hanabi looked from a blushing Hinata to an uneasy Naruto and back, before opening her mouth to break the perturbed silence at his appearance.

"Ok….this is weird. Did I…happen to interrupt you too?"

Hinata quickly answered a "No!" before hitting Naruto slightly on his arm for muttering a low, "Yes!"

Hanabi casted them a confused look. "Huh?"

"It's fine." Hinata told her. "Set up the movies and pop some popcorn. I'll go dress in my P.J's and we can sit here and talk about what you saw, okay?"

Hanabi looked unsure because although her sister was willing, Naruto looked ready to rip her head off. "Are you sure?"

"Mm-hm." Hinata assured her. "Set things up down here, I'll be upstairs." With that she grabbed Naruto's arm and dragged him to the stairs.

Once Naruto was sure they were out of ear shot in the hallway on the second floor he whispered furiously to Hinata. "I thought you were getting rid of her!"

"I was trying! She already ordered movies and everything and I…I didn't have the heart to tell her no."

Naruto groaned. "Aww, Hinata-Chan, what about tonight? I miss being with you and I thought we agreed that tonight would be _ours_, not a night for Hanabi to steal you away from me again for "lady's night". He mimicked the last part with air croats disappointment clear in his pouty voice.

Hinata shook her head helplessly. "I know what I said Naruto-kun. But honestly, what do you want me to do?" She looked up at him with confused and turbulent eyes. "Just kick her out on the street when she needs me most?"

Naruto was silent for a while honestly debating whether to kick his soon to be sister in law out on the street or not. He knew he was upsetting Hinata, but he just about had it! This is the fourth time in one week that she's been over. He wanted to be with his fiancée, NOT his fiancées sister. There was a HUGE difference between the two.

Finally, coming to a decent conclusion, Naruto opened his mouth to speak.

"It's ok. I'm sorry I got so upset at you. You're right. Hanabi needs you more right now than I do. We always have tomorrow. Go be with you're sister."

"Are you sure?" Hinata asked him debating.

"Yeah." Naruto leaned down to kiss Hinata briefly on the lips. But, what was supposed to be a short, sweet, kiss turned into a fervent one. Hinata placed her arms around Naruto's neck just as a moan escaped her lips.

Hanabi long forgotten, the two proceeded to go to their bedroom, but before they could even reach the inside, a loud clatter echoed in the condo that sounded a lot like a pot falling on the floor.

"O-ops." They heard Hanabi yell from down stairs. "My bad!"

The two pulled apart reluctantly and Hinata sighed on Naruto's lips. "I'll see you a little later."

Naruto watched her walk away down stairs, not even bothering to pull on her pajamas as she promised Hanabi before, agitated. He couldn't wait till Hanabi got a new boyfriend so she could move on already and leave him and Hinata the hell alone.

He sighed for the hundredth time that day when he heard the movie start to play, so much for their special night. Damn Hanabi to the dark scary pits of hell!

Naruto turned and progressed to walk in his bedroom, alone, for a long night of (no) sleep.

* * *

A/N; Chapter one is complete! Now on to the second! Lol.

I really hope Hasagachi-san likes this story because it was dedicated to her after all.

This story was a bit difficult to write since I don't observe Naruto and Hinata the way I do Neji and Tenten (those who are familiar with my other stories should know what I mean) but still, I thought it came out okay.

I feel bad for Naruto; poor guy never has time alone with his fiancée. :D

Leave a review and let me know what you all think.

Especially you miss Hasagachi-!

Until the next time when I don't feel lazy and I am motivated to upload something.

~Animehostess~


	2. Plans, and important of all, NO Hanabi!

A/N: _ OMG! I expected only three or four reviews for this to be honest. Thank you all so much. A special thanks goes out to _**lindon2 **_for being the first reviewer! Yay! I'm sorry it took so long to update. I'm back in school and it's going to be really hard to update on a regular basis now. (Sad face) I'm so very sowwy!_

_Anyway umm….there isn't much left to say, so, on with the story!_

_And, by the way, if anyone has a chance I'd appreciate it if you checked out my other stories,. Thanks in advance!_

_

* * *

_

HANABI BE DAMNED!

Chapter 2:

"Plans, and most importantly, NO Hanabi!"

_

* * *

_

Naruto~

I walked down the stairs that next morning feeling like crap. Last night, when I was busy kissing Hinata, I did NOT under any circumstances, thought I would wake up feeling like this.

A little tired? Maybe.

Soar? Maybe.

Satisfied? Yes.

Crappy? No.

Hinata was at the stove flipping blueberry pancakes (My favorite, yum!) and she turned when she heard me coming. She smiled at me and my heart skipped a beat. Being with her like this, these were the moments that made me love her the most.

"Good morning." She said.

I grinned back at her forgetting, for a moment, my bad mood from before. "Good morning Hina-chan!" I exclaimed walking over to her. I sneaked my arms around her waist, and bent down to gently kiss her collar bone.

She stiffened and I automatically remembered the reason I woke up so crappy this morning. "She's still here isn't she," I said quietly, my bangs covering my eyes. It wasn't a question, so I wasn't waiting for an answer.

"Well then," a voice said from behind us. "I'm sorry you hate me so much."

I quickly turned at the person (the devil, the bitch, that evil person!) sneering. "Well then," I began mimicking her voice, changing mine to that of a girls pitch. "I'm sorry I hate you too."

We both glared at each other. (And if it were any other time, I probably would have turned away by now. Her family was scary as hell! But, not this time. This time, I was officially pissed off.)

I kissed Hinata's hair and removed my arms from around her waist. As I made my way, hastily, out of our kitchen I heard her call after me. "Naruto-kun, where are you going? You didn't even eat breakfast yet and I thought you didn't have to work today!"

I turned around and grabbed an orange from the fruit bowl sitting on the counter. (No, they're not fake, why do people always assume that the fruits in a freaking fruit bowl always have to be fake!) I forced a smile on my lips.

"I'll be fine. I'll eat something at Ichira-kus. (Kami how I loved that restaurant. It's like my kind of addictive drug…besides Hinata-chan of course.) I just feel like stretching my legs a bit." I glared at Hanabi again just as she poured our orange juice, into one of our glasses, paid with our money.

"Hopefully by then, you'll be gone. Because ever since you got here I've been having some trouble breathing. There seems to be less oxygen in the air." I pretended to find out the reason. "Oh right! That's because you've been in here inhaling all the freaking oxygen, like there's no fucking tomorrow!"

I took a deep breath, secretly pleased at the look of shock on Hanabi's stupid face; I glanced at Hinata one last time. "I'll be back around twelve. Don't wait up!"

I began to peel my orange as I exited the room, eagerly waiting the moment where I didn't have to be under the same room as my fiancé's heart broken sister.

* * *

Konohamaru breathed heavily outside Ichiraku's with his hand over his rapidly beating heart. He had run for more than five miles to meet his boss there. He had been at home happily having his breakfast (milk-and lucky charms) when he got the call.

His boss did NOT sound too happy and so, Konohamaru, being the loyal and trustworthy worker that he was (yeah right, he just didn't want his ass fired!) rushed his way over to Ichiraku's, to cheer up his boss.

He entered the quiet restaurant, his breathing still heavy, but his heart at a more natural pace as he looked around for the man that had him running like a lunatic at nine in the morning. He grinned once he saw the blob of yellow sitting at the farthest table to the entrance, already with a bowl of ramen in front of him, slurping away.

"What's up boss?"

Naruto glanced up from his meal, and grinned back at his pupil/employee/friend. "KONOHAMARU!" he screamed, his mouth still full of ramen, as he disturbed the entire west side of Konoha's sleeping hours. "What are you doing here?"

Konohamaru sweat dropped animatedly. "Uh, boss, you called me here and demanded to come or else, loose my job."

_"Hello?"_

_"Get your ass down here right now Konohamaru!"_

_"B-but boss, I'm eating…"_

_"Oh you're eating huh? Well then. Think about this. When you loose your job, I would LOVE to see what you'll be eating then! If I don't see you in the next 15 minutes you'll be FIRED!"_

_The call ended when Naruto flipped his phone off and rudely ordered a bowl of misso ramen._

"Oh,_ that._ Sorry, about before. I was kind of in a bad mood." He sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

Konohamaru opened his mouth to say something about it, but closed it back just in case. He sat down on the chair opposite to his boss and ordered a glass of water.

"Why are you in such a bad mood anyway?"

Naruto quickly shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh, come on. My grandpa always used to tell me that the best way to feel better about something is to talk about it."

Naruto glared at Konohamaru. "Trust me Konohamaru, alright? Talking about this kind of thing will do nothing to make me feel better. You can believe me on that one."

Konohamaru stayed silent for a while. Then he said, "It's that bad, huh?"

Naruto only shook his head and murmured, "Uh-huh," Before taking a bite of his ramen.

Konohamaru sighed and took a sip from his water. Naruto was always like this, until you pretended you weren't interested in what he had to say, he would have no desire to tell you. "Can I tell you something that happened the other day?"

Naruto nodded and continued to eat.

Konohamaru hadn't even opened his mouth yet, and already Naruto beat him to speaking.

"HINATA-CHAN ISNT HAVING SEX WITH ME!"

Konohamaru stared, unmoving, at the sobbing 22 year old man (no, ladies and gentleman NOT two but twenty-two) in front of him. He was feeling a little bit awkward in this situation. What was he suppose to do? How does a man who isn't gay, cheer up another man, without looking gay?

You don't, that's what.

You just…don't.

"Hanabi, her little devil of a sister is being all bitchy and shit. She is living with us and eating all our emergency supply of food. Hinata-chan has no time for me anymore with her in the house! All the attention of her attention is on her fucking sister. I wish Hanabi would just blow up already."

Konohamaru sweat-dropped animatedly for the second time that morning, 'Attention of her attention? Blow up? ...What the hell?'

His sobbing got louder, and Konohamaru felt even MORE self conspicuous then before from all the eyes that now faced their table.

'Oh great,' He though bitterly. 'Now, people really do think I'm gay. They're probably thinking I'm breaking up with Naruto-sensei or something. Why do all the fucked up things in life happen to me?'

Konohamaru quickly stood up.. "Wait right here, boss. I'm going to go order you more ramen."

He quickly left the table when Naruto went back to sobbing his eye sockets dry. He made a quick right turn to the men's room when no one was looking and entered a stall. He pulled out his cell-phone and dialed a number with inhuman speed. (Well DUH considering it was speed dial!)

The phone on the other end ran about four times before a small voice picked it up and said, "Hello?"

Konohamaru released a breath he hadn't realized he held. "Hinata-san?"

* * *

Hinata irately sat across from Naruto after blindly making her way over to his favorite restaurant. She had been told by Konohamaru that her fiancée was choking to death and out of sheer worry and love, practically knocked poor Hanabi over trying to get to Ichiraku's on time.

Only problem was, Naruto hadn't been in trouble at all. In fact, he was happily slurping away at his ramen by the time she had gotten there. The heart that was once filled with so much worry and anxiety quickly turned cold at the scene before her.

What the hell did she just leave her home for only in her freaking robe and slippers looking like a fucking lunatic running downtown, her hair flying in every direction as she screamed at the top of her lungs "HOLD ON NARUTO-KUN! DON'T DIE ON ME!"

Hanabi hadn't even bothered to follow her and by the time she did arrive in the restaurant dressed appropriately, she only told her one thing. "Father, is going to disown you to hobo's for this accident. Once he finds out you embarrassed our clan in such a way…well, let's just say, it's been fun being your little sister."

Hinata blushed bright red and groaned silently into her hands; how humiliating. She should have at least worn a bra…..

Konohamaru had explained to her (correctly this time) about how depressed Naruto had been and how no one else could get through to him, Blah, blah. At that very moment she couldn't care less about Naruto's depression, not after that little stunt she just pulled.

As far as she was concerned Naruto was just being a big baby about it all; including that very second.

"So you're not talking to me now?" Hinata asked Naruto. He just grunted at her in response, lifting the newspaper he had gotten a hold of over his head.

It was quiet among them for a while. Finally Hinata slowly calmed herself down enough to speak to Naruto. She loved him and yes, he was getting on the very last bit of nerves she had left, but she DID love him.

She grabbed the Newspaper from his hand so she could see his face and so that he could see hers. "Are you still mad that last night we didn't…?"

Naruto spent no time thinking about it. "Yup!"

Hinata sighed and a sad expression crossed her features. "What would you like me to do about it then? She's in pain right now. There's not much I can do but be there for my sister after a heart break like that."

Naruto smiled slightly and grabbed her hands. "I understand that, really I do. Hisoka deserves to die for what he did to her, but I just wish you'd pay more attention to me—to us—too. I miss how it was before this."

"I know, and I try my best to please both of you! Do you know how hard that is? I'm trying to please you, I'm trying to please Hanabi, and I'm trying to please everybody!"

Naruto blew his bangs from his eyes. Frustrated that she still didn't really get the fact that although Hanabi wasn't doing it intentionally, he was ruining their (sex) lives!

"It's not just sex, alright? It's about you and me spending some quality time together…alone." He whined cutely.

Hinata's eyebrows kneaded in confusion. Where was he taking this? "But Naruto-kun every time we ARE alone together, you know what usually happens afterwards…"

Naruto nodded proud that she got the point. "Exactly,"

Hinata sighed; she should have known he would try to use that kind of logic on her. Damn. Finally, she could take it no longer; the image of Naruto and her, her and Naruto…the image just would not go away.

"You know what, you're right." She said smiling mischievously.

"I am?"

"Yeah. Tonight, I promise, will be all about, and only about you and me. I'm going to get us a sexy hotel room, some red wine, candles…..what do you think about that?" Hinata got up to emphasize her point by slowly coming to his side and sitting on his lap.

Naruto did not look convinced.

"So, you're saying," he spoke each word slowly, as if trying to decipher the message behind them. "We'll finally be alone at last…with NO Hanabi?"

Hinata nodded. "That's exactly what I'm saying." She leaned down to kiss him on the lips, but he pulled back before her lips could touch his own.

"Promise?"

Hinata grinned. "Promise," and leaned down to kiss him.

* * *

1 hour later after non-stop making out

Hinata looked around. "Where's Hanabi? I thought she was right here."

Naruto shrugged. "Who cares? Just be glad she's gone." He pulled her face into his hands just as she giggled, and he kissed her throat, sucking on the delicate skin there.

By the time the old man who owned Ichiraku's came to kick them out for public display of un-decency, thoughts of Hanabi, were long forgotten.

* * *

A/N: Thanks guys again for all the feed-back; I freaking love every single last one of them. Deeply sorry it's been a while since I updated, but no worries. Only one more chapter to go YAY! Lol.

Bye, please review and give me an insight on what you think.

Edit: Thanks so much to my Beta Reader, **topacio** for revisiting this. She is too awesome, and I just can't take all the credit for how much better this sounds. (Thanks again sol!)

REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW!

~Animehostess~


	3. Caress of a Broken Heart

A/N: You guys must be so pissed at me and I swear I won't blame you. This is the shortest of my stories and I can't even manage to update the last chapter. What kind of an author am I (A lazy one, lol) but anyway, I updated now didn't I?, and so I think I should be off the hook. (I hope at least, that I can be.)

This chapter might be the longest one so, ENJOY!

**Disclaimer:** Do I look like I'm the type of person to own a popular Manga like Naruto? No. No I do not. Nothing belongs to me people.

* * *

HANABI BE DAMNED!

Final Chapter:

Caress of a Broken Heart

* * *

Hinata's heels clicked on the pavement ground as she made her way over to her car. She balanced her cell in one ear as she tried to unlock the door with the other. 'Come on Hanabi!' She cursed giving up at the attempt at Multi-tasking with so many bags in her arms.

The line on the other end rang and rang until finally an answering machine picked up.

"**Hey, this is Hanabi. There are three reasons why you probably didn't reach me. One, I'm either busy at the moment -Cause I have a life unlike you who is wasting their time calling me in the first place-Two I don't like you or I don't feel like talking to you so therefore refuse to pick up, or three you're my father and I **_**really **_**don't feel like getting yelled at for something I didn't do. (Well probably did but just don't feel like getting yelled at). Please don't leave me a message after the beep I'll just delete them anyway, but if you really must, then go right ahead, even though there's a small chance I will ever get back to you at all. Thanks for the call and have a nice day! Oh, and if this is my father…Hi daddy, you know I love you right?"**

**BEEP!**

Hinata shook her head at her sister's way of greeting people. Did this woman even know what kindness was?

"Listen Hanabi," She says to the phone. "I've been calling you for a while now and I'm tired of hearing your retarded answering machine. It's not cute and you're voice isn't cute. This is important and I want to know if you can go shopping with me, I just got off work and I'm about to go to the mall. Call me back the second you hear this message."

She was just about to hang up the phone but then she remembered something. "Oh, and I swear if you delete this message like last time, I will tell father about last week."

She ended the call and managed to get the drivers door open. After placing her things in the back, Hinata stuck the key in the ignition, and took of for the closest mall.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Hinata asked the figure walking towards her.

Hanabi gave her sister an incredulous look. "So I'm not supposed to take my time now? What is this?"

Hinata slipped her Sidekick around to check the time. "I told you to meet up with me 15 minutes ago."

"And NOW I'm here. You should be grateful I saw your call on time to even meet up with you. Not yelling at me for being a little late. What are you anyway, the time police?"

Hinata shook her head. "You know what; I don't have time for this. Let's go, I'm already late to meet up with Naruto."

Hanabi rolled her eyes but didn't say anything.

Hinata walked into Victoria's Secret briskly, Hanabi grudgingly at her heels, and made her way to the lingerie section. She immediately began looking through the pile, discarding most of the see through garments aside.

"Lingerie?" Hanabi asked her sister with a raised eyebrow. "If you're buying lingerie, then why the hell do I have to be here _with _you? Couldn't you have just asked some random guy to do that?"

Hinata glared at her sister while pulling the strap of her bag higher up to her shoulder. "What 'guy' besides Naruto would come with me if I asked? This whole thing is for Naruto in the first place so why would I ask him?"

Her eye caught sight of a dark purple two peace that had a short laced dress to cover the pair. It was plain compared to the others, but she thought it fit her to a T. She took it from the rack to examine it and handed her bag to Hanabi semi-consciously.

"And what's the point of going to some hotel just to have sex? Isn't the bed still the same wherever you go?"

"Aren't you staying at my place tonight?" Hinata raised her eyes to Hanabi.

"…Yeah, but what does that-"

"Exactly my point: I'm not sure if you know what privacy is, but all couples need it. You make that a **tiny** bit hard when you're over at our condo." (Sarcasm, noted and processed.)

Hanabi snorted and blushed, the memory of all the incidents where she walked in on her sister and brother in law evident now then ever as she thought about it. Was she being a nuisance to the two of them? Was that the true reason they made plans in an expensive hotel?

Hanabi opened her mouth to speak out loud her reasoning (since she truly was never one to beat around the bush) but stopped as Hinata started to walk away.

Hinata, clueless at the thoughts going through her sisters head, cheerfully entered an empty dressing room, glad that she found something she liked and with still 20 minutes to spare.

"Do you have any plans for tonight?" Hinata's muffled voice sounded from inside the closed door across from the figure sitting in one of the lounge seats. "Uh, no, I never have plans."

It was quiet between the two of them for a while. Finally, Hinata spoke again. "Well, that's not healthy. Go out and party some, you shouldn't just let one guy leave such an obvious mark on your life like this."

Hanabi had a lot to say at Hinata's remark, but choose, instead to keep quiet.

8 seconds later, Hinata stepped out, and did a little spin. "What do you think?"

Hanabi glanced at the semi, laced outfit and at the way they enlarged her sisters (all ready D-cup) breasts.

All Hanabi could think of at that point was: "I think Naruto will be a very happy man tonight." She said so honestly.

"Shut-up!" Hinata blushed and threw a random cloth at her sister's head.

* * *

Naruto nervously paced in the hotel room fixing everything his hand came across. It was almost ridiculous how nervous he felt considering he _has already_ had sex with Hinata before. _Seen_ everything that needed to be seen and felt, touched…..

So why, in the name of Kami, was he so damn edgy!'

'It's probably because it's been so long since we had sex.' Naruto concluded dully. 'That Hanabi had come between us for so long that I'm forgetting what sex with my fiancée feels like!

As he lighted the last scented candle, a knock sounded at the door. With a very good idea of who it might be, and his heart beating fast, Naruto walked over to the door and checked his breathe before opening it.

Nothing more could ruin such a special night like bad breathe and Naruto refused to let anything try to get in the way of their one private, special night.

"Hi."

Naruto tried to deepen his voice. "Hi…"

Hinata giggled and stepped through the small entrance made for her. "Sorry I'm late, there was lots of traffic along the way but I'm here now." She gave him a look filled with a hidden meaning. "I'm here now and I'm all yours."

"M-mm" he hummed teasingly, reaching for her coat.

Hinata raised the small bag carrying her "secret weapon" (as Hanabi had so bluntly put it) and twirled the white paper bag in her fingers teasingly.

"Just give me a few minutes to slip into something a _little _sexier and then you – can – do – anything – you'd – like – to – me."

Naruto gulped at how agonizingly slow she said the last words. All he could do was find enough strength to nod. He could swear Hinata was evil when it came to seducing him, but…

Hinata smiled and disappeared in the bathroom.

Naruto punched the air and whispered joyfully, "I am so happy right now….."

* * *

"Put your hands up where I can see them!" The cop yelled through the blow horn. "We do not wish to hurt you!"

Hanabi cursed and grabbed her now x-boyfriends neck roughly, making sure to drag him as she did so.

"Hanabi-san, I think we should just let him go..." said Konahamaru tensely behind her.

"Let him go?" Hanabi asked disbelievingly, "Did you not see what he just did to me? How can I, 'let him go' after that?"

"Please," Hisoka, begged, "I swear I didn't want to upset you, I was just-"

"Just **what**? Say it a little louder because I can't hear you. What was that?"

The man stayed quiet and closed his eyes tightly.

"That's what I thought you said!" Hanabi remarked, grabbing him by his black silky hair. She ignored his cries of pain and continued to press the heel of her shoe over his balls. He wanted to break her heart and toss her away right? He made her cry in front of her family and sister, (Something she NEVER did) right? He made her feel unworthy and stupid right?

And then on-top of that, he had the nerve to stop her in the middle of her date with Konohamaru, just to show his friends how "easy" she was, right?

Well, he was going to pay.

"This is your last warning ma'm, let go of the man's balls. This can easily be solved without force or violence."

Even then as the cops taunted her and Konohamaru bit his fingers from fear she did not move. She refused to. Never would she lower herself for this man again!

"Alright, please do not say we didn't warn you. You have five seconds to let go before a team of cops forcefully removes you from this innocent man's genitals."

"Five."

Hanabi smirked. "Hn."

"Four."

"Three."

"Two..."

Konohamaru gulped so hard, his whole head started to hurt.

"One,"

* * *

"Knock, knock. Any one ordered room service?"

Naruto stared at Hinata speechless, his eyes wide open and a blush at his cheek. He did the only thing he could at the moment, and that was to space out and act stupid.

"….no. But do you have ramen?"

"…" Hinata stared at him for a while before deciding to play his game. "I **don't **have Raymond (aww) but I **do** have something better. My body (Yay!), " She whispered.

Naruto smirked, snapping out of his trance as he did, and pulled Hinata into his chest.

"You look so unbelievably sexy right now…"

Hinata did her best to balance on her heels as she tilted her face up to meet her fiancé in a hot, bubbly, passion filled kiss.

They stood there for a few minutes just enjoying the feel of each other. (Cause Kami only knew how long it's been since they've been in each others arms like that!)

Hinata moaned as her back hit the mattress, while wasting no time at all before going back to attacking Naruto's lips. Just as things were getting hotter and a little more intense, Hinata's ringtone started to ring in the quiet of the room.

Noting angrily that the mood was ruined when Beyonce started singing "All the single ladies" Naruto tried to stand and smash the phone to peaces but before he could get a chance to stand up, Hinata kissed him and whispered. "Ignore it, whoever it is can wait."

They continued to kiss as the cell rang, both doing their very best to ignore the device coming between their night. Finally he said, "Are you going to get that?"

She licked his bottom lip. "Uh-unh. But I do want to turn it off. Give me a sec."

She left Naruto on the bed and picked up her sidekick crossly. By the look that crossed her face when Hinata picked up her phone, Naruto had a pretty good idea who might be calling.

"Is it Hanabi?"

"…yeah. I'm so sorry Naruto-kun I didn't know she would call. Just let me get rid of her.

"HELLO?" Hinata yelled through gritted teeth. The blue haired woman listened for a few seconds before freaking out.

"Huh…what! ...wait when did this happen? Slow down, I can barely hear you. Oh my god. Just hang on, alright? I'll be there as soon as I can!"

She slowly looked back at Naruto's raised eyebrow after hanging up.

She placed the phone back in her purse and started to jump around (hoping she wasn't as obvious as she felt). "Come on, let's go! Let's do this baby, our night!"

He stared at her, bewildered at her change of mood. "Wait, what's wrong with Hanabi?"

"That doesn't matter!" She told him after pouncing. "This is only about the two of us."

Naruto struggled with the tight grip around his neck as he tried to pry Hinata off of him. "What's wrong?" He asked after successfully pulling her back.

He stared at her with his baby cerulean blue eyes, intoxicating her.

"HANABI'S IN JAIL!"

"Wait, what?"

Hinata sighed heavily, daring the tears to fall. "She's in jail. I didn't want to ruin this for us, since we both so badly needed to be alone and-"

"Wait, what? Did you just say Hanabi's in jail?"

Hinata winced and prepared herself for the storm Naruto would sure throw. "Yeah…"

"Then what are we still doing here?" He asked frantically, jumping from the bed and pulling his t-shirt back on. He grabbed her purse and helped her stand up before blowing out at all the candles. "She's your sister; we have to go get her out of there!"

He pulled her in front of him so she could put on her coat to hide her half naked body, and frowned at her slow pace. "Hinata-chan this isn't the time to be moving slowly!" he told her as they walked through the door.

"It isn't me Naruto-kun, I can't run! I don't have a bra on!"

Naruto looked back at the hotel bed longingly. "Oh dear kami," He moaned before closing the door behind him.

* * *

"I'm sorry officers, this won't happen again." She assured the men clad in blue uniform while glaring at Hanabi, who just rolled her eyes at the whole situation. I mean who gets arrested for correctly beating up a man when they were trying to molest you in front of their friends?

The nice man nodded and returned her drivers license, and legal I-D.

The three of them walked out of the station, where Naruto stood in a gloomy corner, brooding.

"Wow," Hanabi remarked, "He doesn't look to happy standing over there."

Hinata officially decided that that remark was her sister's last stunt. She waved a hand at Naruto to signal a hold on.

"Please excuse us, Konohamaru-san."

Konohamaru nodded and watched as the girls walked off. He glanced back at his idol still brooding in his little emo corner and walked over to him.

"Hey boss."

"….."

"…that bad, huh?"

"…." Naruto was trying so hard not to smack Konohamaru's dumb face. He didn't have any sexy girl that he COULDN'T have sex with cause some other dumb **"person" **kept interrupting.

Both men sighed heavily at the same time before jabbing their balled fist in their pockets.

* * *

"What—let go of me!" Hanabi struggled as her sister dragged her off to a secluded area.

Hinata sighed after letting go of Hanabi's wrist. "Listen, I told you, in fact, I **warned** you that tonight was supposed to be only about Naruto and me."

Hanabi opened her mouth to speak, but she kept it shut when she saw the evil aura coming from her sister.

"Yes," Hinata agreed. "It truly would be the best thing for you to just shut up right now. What the hell are you doing beating up you're ex-boyfriend in public for? When I said go out and party some at the store, I didn't mean this. I KNOW you're hurting, honestly, I get that. But when you CONSTANTLY come between Naruto and me with your little stunts like this, sometimes I seriously think of disowning you."

She stared at Hanabi seriously. "I'm your sister Hanabi. That's what sisters do; they're there for each other. Its just that now, I can't ONLY be there for you; I'm going to be married soon, and who knows? Someday maybe I'll even be a mom. My point is I'll always be there for you, yes, but will I put my life on hold for every little problem or heartbreak that happens in your life?"

Hanabi raised her eyebrows hopefully. "Yes?"

Hinata smiled without amusement. "**Hell no,**"

Hanabi wrapped her arm around her shoulder and patted her sisters back softly. "I love you too sis."

Hinata chuckled and hugged Hanabi back. "Now you get it,"

She looked back at her fiancé and sighed. "I better get back to my second baby,"

"Yeah," Hanabi agreed. "Apologize for me will you, I have a feeling he's plotting my death right now."

They both shuddered when Naruto started laughing evilly and scared Konohamaru away. "Where does he think he's going?" Hanabi questioned with her hands on her hips. "He needs to walk me home."

She started to jog away, but stopped to turn at Hinata. "Oh and by home, I mean the compound. Dad's going to serve my ass to the elders for going to jail when I get there."

"Good luck!" Hinata shouted at her sisters retreating back.

* * *

"Hi" She said to Naruto, after walking up to him.

"Hi." He answered plainly.

"You're mad." She stated, and it wasn't a question.

"Yup, but I know how you can make it up to me." His deep blue eyes glinted mischievously.

"How?" Hinata asked cautiously.

"Well," he said while leaning in to kiss her earlobe. "We still have that hotel room, what do you say about going back there and…" he kissed her neck and softly started kissing the sensitive skin there.

Before things got out of hand Hinata pushed him away. "You're going to hate me for this."

Naruto stared at her, confused.

"I kind of want to wait….until the honeymoon."

Naruto died, met Hanabi in hell, beat her up, and returned to earth. He cried silent tears as Hinata ranted on and on about how much more special the wedding would be if they waited. Naruto Jr. said screw that and started to twitch. Naruto cried miserably in pain.

That Kami forsaken Hanabi did this to him, yes, **she** was at fault here. Hmm…

'Do you think Hinata will notice if her maid of honor is gone?' Naruto asked Naruto Jr.

No…I doubt she'll even care.

Excellent. Prepare to send out funeral invitations because a certain damned Hyuuga Hanabi, MUST die!

* * *

**END.**

**

* * *

**

A/N: Yay for crapyness! (is that even how you spell it?) To be very honest with everyone, I'm just glad to be done, lol. Sorry if the ending sucked. I mean I was kind of rushing things since I had to go out with my mom today. I didn't want to wait a whole week to update again, I felt that I made you all wait long enough, (patiently too!)

And you know what? Thanks for that! You guys didn't flame or say rude things because I took so damn long. You kindly waited so thanks. And all your reviews put a smile to my face. Hey! Don't believe me? Ask my inner!

This story was fun to right cause I knew you were all their to support so again, from the bottom of my heart, thank you.

For that final time, will you leave me your feedback?

Hoping to hear from you soon, (hopefully from a different story),

Animehostes:)


End file.
